Guild Wars: Limited/Winning PvE Entry
Save Yourselves! Paragon prof=p/w spear=12+1+1 leader=11+1 command=6+1RefrainYourselvesAngerNothing To Fear!Great Justice!of Return/build Equipment *Weapon slot 1: Sundering Spear of Fortitude, 15^50. 15 AL, req 7 command shield of fortitude, "I can see clearly now" inscription *Weapon slot 2: Vampiric Spear of Fortitude, 15^50. 15 AL, req 7 command shield of foritude, "Sleep now in fire" inscription *Weapon slot 3: Any "Seize the day" wand, any "Live for today" focus. Typical +30 energy -2 energy regeneration set *Centurion's insignias on all armor pieces, minor spear on the helm, minor leadership on chest, minor command on arms, superior vigor on leggings, rune of clarity on feet. Usage This character's goal is to maintain the powerful shout Save Yourselves! by either supporting the called target, or swapping targets in the presence of block skills (IE guardian). Focused Anger and For Great Justice! are used while the other is not in effect to maintain a constant +100% rate of adrenaline gain. There's Nothing To Fear! should be used on recharge for more damage reduction and a party wide heal. If the mob has a source of blind, stay on weapon set 1. Otherwise weapon slot 2 is the preferred set. Weapon slot 3 is reserved for deaths to quickly put Aggressive Refrain back into effect. Dragon Slash Warrior prof=w/rt swords=12+1+1 strength=12+1FlailSlashHeadbuttSlashGreat JusticePact Signet/build Equipment *Weapon slot 1: Vampiric Sword of Fortitude, 15^50, req 9 strength shield of fortitude, "Sleep now in fire" inscription *Weapon slot 2: Ebon Sword of Fortitude, 15^50, req 9 strength shield of fortitude, "Sleep now in fire" inscription *Weapon slot 3: Insightful Staff of Fortitude *Survivor insignias on all armor pieces except the hands where a Stonefist insignia should be placed, minor sword on the helm, minor strength on the chest, superior vigor on the arms, rune of clarity on the leggings, rune of restoration on feet. This player should carry a req 9 strength shield of fortitude with a "I can see clearly now" inscription in the backpack to swap to in the presence of blinding. Usage Once in combat fire up For Great Justice!, hit Flail once it has filled. Repeat the following the usage of skills: Brawling Headbutt, Steelfang Slash,Dragon Slash to maintain a perma KD lock on one target and a constant refilling of the three adrenaline skills. Swap to weapon slot 2 against warrior enemies.Weapon slot 3 is swapped to when using Death Pact Signet. Perma-Earth Shaker Warrior prof=w hammer=12+1+1 strength=12+1Great Justice!FlailShakerSwingAttackSignet/build Equipment *Weapon slot 1: Vampiric Hammer of Fortitude, 15^50 *Weapon slot 2: Zealous Hammer of Fortitude, 15^50 *Survivor insignias on all armor pieces except the hands where a Stonefist insignia should be place, minor hammer on the helm, minor strength on the chest, superior vigor on the arms, rune of clarity on the leggings, rune of restoration on the feet. Usage Find the largest ball of enemies and proceed to KD-lock them with Earth Shaker -> Crude Swing -> Whirlwind Attack under For Great Justice!. Weapon slot 2 is reserved for extended battles if energy becomes an issue. When dealing with encounters with multiple targets that can heal, focus on the secondary healer while the sword warrior deals with the primary target. Lineback when an ally is under heavy fire. Empathagon #1 prof=p/mo Spear=12+1+1 leader=11+1 command=6+1RefrainAttackFor the EyesRemovalof Flameof Return/build Equipment *Weapon slot 1: Sundering Spear of Fortitude, 15^50. 15 AL, req 7 command shield of fortitude, "I can see clearly now" inscription *Weapon slot 2: Vampiric Spear of Fortitude, 15^50. 15 AL, req 7 command shield of foritude, "Sleep now in fire" inscription *Weapon slot 3: Any "Seize the day" wand, any "Live for today" focus. Typical +30 energy -2 energy regeneration set *Centurion's insignias on all armor pieces, minor spear on the helm, minor leadership on chest, minor command on arms, superior vigor on leggings, rune of clarity on feet. Usage Follow the called target, use Empathic Removal on trouble hexes or blind as they appear on the frontlines. Combo Vicious Attack + Go For The Eyes! for a high chance of deep wound if you're having difficulties dropping your target. Otherwise use Go For The Eyes! as it recharges to maintain your energy. Swap weapons in the same fashion as the Save Yourselves! paragon. Empathagon #2 prof=p/mo spear=11+1+1 leader=11+1 motivation=8+1 command=3+1RefrainAttackFor the EyesRemovalRefrainof Return/build Equipment *Weapon slot 1: Sundering Spear of Fortitude, 15^50. Req 9 motivation shield of fortitude, "I can see clearly now" inscription *Weapon slot 2: Vampiric Spear of Fortitude, 15^50. Req 9 motivation shield of fortitude, "Sleep now in fire" inscription *Weapon slot 3: Any "Seize the day" wand, any "Live for today" focus. Typical +30 energy -2 energy regeneration set *Centurion's insignias on all armor pieces, minor spear on the helm, minor leadership on chest, minor command on arms, superior vigor on leggings, minor motivation on feet. Usage Spread Mending Refrain over the warriors and paragons. Played the same as the Empathagon #1. Buff Bot prof=Necromancer/Monk Blood=12+3+1 Soul=12+3 Prot=3of PainFuryof BloodMasochismRenewalRebirth/build Equipment *Weapon Slot 1: Adept Blood Staff of Enchanting, "Aptitude not Attitude" inscription *Weapon Slot 2: Blood Wand of Quickening, "Aptitude not Attitude" inscription. Blood Focus of Swiftness, "Forget Me Not" inscription *Radiant insignias on all armor pieces, superior blood on the helm, superior soul reaping on chest, rune of attunement on arms, legs, and feet. Usage Stay a full aggro bubble away from the warriors and paragons. Maintain Blood Renewal and Masochism, and repeatedly use Order of Pain and Dark Fury. Swap to weapon slot 2 to cast Offering of Blood. 2x Release Monk prof=Mo Divine=12+3+1 Protection=12+1of EnchantmentGuardianSorrowof FortuneEnchantmentsRebirth/build Equipment *Weapon Slot 1: Any martial weapon with "I have the power!" inscription, Divine Favor offhand with +30 health +5 AL while enchanted (any non fast cast/recharge mod) *Weapon Slot 2: Weapon slot 3: Divine Favor "Seize the day" wand, Divine Favor "Live for today" focus. Typical +30 energy -2 energy regeneration set *Radiant insignias on all armor pieces, superior divine favor on the helm, minor protection prayers on the chest, rune of attunement on arms, legs, and feet. Usage Stay a full aggro bubble away from the warriors and paragons in similar fashion to the necromancer. Proceed to use Air of Enchantment -> Guardian -> Dwayna's Sorrow -> Reversal of Fortune on Release Monk #2. After all four spells have been cast, proceed to use Release Enchantments. Coordinate casts so the enchantments are landing at roughly the same time. Repeat cast order when Air of Enchantment recharges. This will provide a 148 point party heal every 8 seconds (296 in total from the second Release Monk's casts). Category:Contest pages